


You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater

by becauseziall



Series: Ziall One-Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sweaters, Cute, Fluff, M/M, christmas work party au holla, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseziall/pseuds/becauseziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we both wore ugly sweaters to this christmas party because the invitation didn’t say it’s formal au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406218) by [Rosa_Mystica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica)



"Well, shit," Niall whispered to himself upon entering the banquet room at whatever hotel he was in. 

How was he supposed to know it was a formal dress holiday party? It didn't say so on the fucking invitation, and, besides, weren't most holiday parties dress down, or probably more commonly ugly Christmas sweater parties? 

And so, now, he was stuck at what looked like a motherfucking suit-and-tie-and-cocktail-dress party with his co-workers, the majority of the attendees of the party people he saw on a daily basis. 

And great, just great, he would now be know as Niall-the-guy-who-wore-the-santa-sweater-to-the-formal-party-Horan. 

Biting his tongue and putting on a brave face, Niall walked further into the room, exposing himself to embarrassment in front of his co-workers. 

"Niall!"

After a bit of searching (it was a large party and shit he was so so so dead in this sweater he would never live this down), Niall found probably his closest co-worker, Denise, waving him over to a table. Upon closer inspection, the table decidedly held Hello my name is stickers, and Niall buried his face in his hands because now even if people didn't know him, they'd know his name.

"Hey Denise, you manning this table, yeah? Kind of a shit job if you ask me," Niall scoffed. 

"Says the one in the Santa sweater, yeah?" Denise mocked, smirking. "C'mon, Horan, it's not that bad. Just write your name on one and put it on, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure," Niall muttered, waving his hand and already going for a Sharpie to jot down his name and get it over with. 

"I see you didn't get the memo about formal dress, did'ja?" 

"Shut the fuck up, if you know what's good for ya," Niall snapped, but the threat was empty, as he chuckled at himself as well. "Well," he said, peeling off the sticker and sticking it right above his right pec, "see'ya around, Dee, 'lright?" 

"Yeah, yeah, Ni," she nodded, "see you around." 

With that, Niall headed toward the buffet table, hoping to at least get some decent food out of this thing. All-you-can-eat, and it wasn't even coming out of his own pocket. 

"Fucking finally," he heard someone breathe out behind his back. 

"Hey, mate," Niall heard again, and turned this time, only to blink hard and momentarily lose his breath. 

"Yeah?" He asked, regaining his composure and wonder as to why the hell was this motherfucking God talking to him. 

The man's looks were all around beautiful, to say the least, cheekbones sharp and defined; a glint in his eye; and he looked to have a slim--but oh so pretty--build. Niall's stomach fluttered as he took more of the figure in front of him in. 

"I, uh," the man--Zayn, his nametag stated, and Jesus, everything about him was perfect--started, giving Niall a sweeping up-down look, "it's just that-" he tried again. "Sorry," he muttered, "like, I know we don't know each other, but it seems like we're the only idiots who didn't get the apparent memo that this was a formal dress party." 

And it looked like he was right; Zayn was clad in a sweater that was almost the same green as Niall's, except his featured Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer with buck teeth. 

"Yeah," Niall laughed a little, "it, uh, it does look that way, doesn't it?" 

"This might be a bit forward, but I don't think I can handle any more embarrassment, so would you wanna, like, maybe, um," Zayn stammered, "stick with me for the rest of the night, yeah? So it kinda maybe looked like we planned it?" 

"Um-" 

"Like you totally don't have to if you don't want to, I know we don't know each other but...shit," Zayn stopped himself, "you don't even know my name. I'm Zayn Malik, and I'm really sorry, mate, you don't have to do this at all, like it really is stupid and I'm sorry," he rambled on.

Niall laughed. "Mate, you're wearing a nametag, but, it's nice to meet you. 'M Niall, Niall Horan," he said, gesturing to his own nametag. "But, I mean, I wouldn't mind staying with you the whole night, pretending that we, like, came together or summat. Prob'ly be less embarrassing for myself too." 

"Seriously?" Zayn peered up at Niall through his thick, dark lashes and Jesus, Niall thought, this guy's like the epitome of perfection. I wonder if he's gay or-Niall blushed at his thoughts, snapping back to the present, and looking Zayn in the eye. 

"I mean, yeah. It's not like we're saying that we came as each other's dates, right?" 

"No! I mean, you're a right fit bloke but, we don't even know each other? And I mean, if the idea makes you uncomfortable, like, being with a guy and all, you don't even have to do this, shit, I'm just sorry." 

Niall laughed a little more. "No, I'm not at all uncomfortable about 'being with a guy,' actually," he chuckled, "just the opposite. I'd be uncomfortable if you were a girl, that is." 

Zayn thought for a moment and then bit his bottom lip in in realization. "Oh," he laughed, "well, same goes for me, I guess." 

Niall felt bold, and winked at Zayn, "Well," he said, "maybe this'll work out, yeah?" 

Zayn's cheeks flushed a light pink which was very visable in the flourescent lighting of the banquet hall. "Yeah," he smiled and nodded, "maybe it will." 

\- - - 

"Zee, where are you?" Niall called, his voice echoing throughout the hallway. 

"Living room, love!" Came the reply, in a sing-song tone. 

Niall made his way down the stairs and wound his way into the living room. "Have you seen the-" he broke off laughing. 

"What?" Zayn asked, his face just as puzzled as his tone. 

"Your sweater, babe. Lookit." Niall pointed to his own torso. 

Zayn joined in the laughed in realization.

They were both wearing the same sweaters they had worn the night they met, three years ago. 

Niall's inital reasoning for coming into the living room was quickly abandoned as Zayn mumbled a quiet "c'mere" and outstretched his arms. Quickly and enthusiasticly, Niall joined the dark-haired boy on the tan couch, sitting next to him and leaning his head on Zayn's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Niall, pulling him closer. 

"I love you," Niall murmured, nosing into his boyfriend's neck. He swug his legs over Zayn's own, so he was sitting across Zayn's lap with his arms looped around the older boy's neck. 

"I love you too, Ni," Zayn responded, placing a short kisses into the blond's hair. "Always and forever, my sunshine, always and forever."


End file.
